


Good Morning

by Juliet418



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet418/pseuds/Juliet418
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small PwP. </p>
<p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

The sun is shining through the open window of his bedroom and there is a slight breeze nipping at the curtains. As Kento begins to fully awaken, the events of the previous night slowly start to return. It was perfect. Kento had finally gained the courage to confess and he had returned his confession in the most passionate way possible. _But it couldn't be real he thought. No it must have been a dream._ But what a dream that was as he can almost feel the warmth and gentleness of Fuma's butterfly kisses all over his body. Caressing his chest, tugging and biting at his nipples. The intense pleasure of Fuma’s cock filling him up and coming inside him. He could feel himself already hard just thinking about it and he can’t help but touch himself. Usually his fantasies aren’t as detailed and vivid as they are this morning but he is not complaining. As he reached down and begins to slowly bring his hand up and down, twisting and teasing himself, a soft chant of Fuma’s name began to spill from his lips. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine Fuma’s hands all over his body, and tender kisses all over his neck and chest. 

“Need some help?” Fuma says as Kento’s eyes fly open and he scrambles for a sheet to cover himself. 

“I...what...huh?!? What…” Kento barely has time to register what is happening before Fuma has crossed the room, jumped on the bed and is now sitting in between Kento’s knees with both hand pinning him down on either side. 

“I asked if you needed any help. You are supposed to wait for me.” Fuma whispers into his ear. 

But Fuma doesn’t wait for an answer as he takes control. All thoughts leave Kento’s brain as Fuma leans down, lips crashing into his own with zero tenderness falling onto Kento’s upper body. Kento softly hums as Fuma’s hand reaches up gripping Kento soft black hair, while the other trails down his chest gently pinching his nipple and then down to softly rub the very tip of his cock making Kento whimper into their kiss even more. Then as quickly as the kiss began, he was gone. Kento shifted up on to his elbows to see where Fuma had gone only to catch him give the older boy a cheeky grin as he stuck his tongue out to lick the tip of his cock around and around in slow circles. Kento jerked and cried out once more. _He must have still been dreaming he thought again briefly, this couldn’t be real._ But all thoughts flew away once more as Fuma took Kento’s tip into his mouth and sucked right back off with a loud pop. Kento’s head flew back in ecstasy. He couldn’t look away long though because Fuma had now actually started sucking, fulling taking him into his mouth. He was so aroused just watching Fuma’s soft plump lips move up and down on his cock twisting and turning his hand all the while. After a short while everything began to become too much to bear. Kento knew he wasn’t going to last much longer as he could feel his body tensing. “Iku, Iku” he warned. Then Fuma with one very slow hard suck pulled off. And with a final few strokes he came all over Fuma’s hand and his own torso, falling back on the the pillow and closing his eyes as rode out his high. 

Fuma reached over to the bedside table to grab some tissue to clean himself and Kento off and then crawled back up to curl beside Kento.  
Kento turned his head to Fuma and smiled. 

“So it wasn’t a dream after all.” he whipsered 

“No, it wasn’t a dream” Fuma replied. “I love you Nakajima.” 

Kento smiled and shifted his body and sat up a little to fully face Fuma. He reached up to cup Fuma’s face and returned a deep tender kiss. “I love you too Fumatan. I always have and I always will.” 

“Now, how about I take extra care of you this morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love~
> 
> Let me know how I'm doing.


End file.
